California Case
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last chapter is up! Olivia goes to California for an assignment and she quickly finds her new partner attractive and annoying at the same time. Will he be her enemy or more then a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked into the squad room and took off her jacket.

"Morning" Elliot mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" She question as she looked up at him.

Elliot threw his pen down on the table and put his hands the back of his head "You know that rapist we had a while ago with his MO being that he attacks people that are out camping in forests?"

"Yea, we never got him why?"

"He came back…in California" Elliot answered.

"So what do we have to do with it?"

"The chief of police wants it to be our case but California wants it to be there case" Elliot answered.

Cragen's door swung open "Olivia"

"Yea?" She looked up.

"In here"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then got up and walked over to her captain's office. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm guessing you heard about the forest rapist coming back?"

Olivia nodded "Yea"

"Our chief and California's chief want to split the case"

"Ok" Olivia said somewhat confused

"I need you to go to California and meet the detective that is on the case, they will brief you over there"

"When do I need to leave?"

"Now" Cragen answered "And make sure you pack for camping cause you and the detective will be undercover in a forest where this rapist is predicted will strike. Your ticket will be waiting for you at the front desk at the airport"

Olivia nodded "How long?"

"I have no idea"

Olivia nodded and left his office. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on.

"Where you going?" Elliot asked.

"California. Bye" Olivia answered and left the squad room.

She got home and started to pack the things she guessed she needed for a camping trip.

She got to the airport around 9 in the morning and got her ticket that the police department paid for and was on her way to a state she knew nothing about.

She finally landed at the airport in California around 11 in the morning.

She got off the plane and spotted a younger man holding up a sign with her name on it.

Olivia walked over to him guessing he was the detective she was going to work with "I'm Olivia Benson"

The man put the sign down and nodded "Follow me detective"

Olivia nodded and followed him.

"My name is Detective Marc Jacobson," the man said as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" She said with a small smile as she shook his hand "Am I working with you?"

"No, unfortunately my partner is going to be your partner for a while" Marc said as he took her bag for her and led her over to a car.

Olivia got in and put her seat belt on. Marc got in next to her after he put her duffle bag in the trunk.

"He is French," He said as he turned the car on.

"Excuse me?"

"My partner, he is French, he doesn't really like the USA very much and always bitches about it but he is rather funny" Marc said with a smile as he turned his sirens on and started to dodge traffic.

"Then why does he live here?" Olivia asked smiling finding Marc very cute.

"He has been living here since he was 10 years old and I guess he just got used to it. He doesn't have an accent but he is fluent in French" Marc answered.

Olivia nodded "So did you guys find anything else about this rapist?"

"Simon will fill you in, my job was to get you the station house alive and I think I'm doing a good job so far" Marc answered as he gave speed and dodged more traffic.

Olivia smirked and held on to her seat belt.

They got to the precinct and went out of the car. Marc led her up the steps and into the squad room.

Olivia looked around and spotted three men sitting at their desks passing around a football.

"Hey guys" Marc spoke up.

The men stopped and looked over at the two.

"This is the New York detective Olivia Benson" Marc introduced "Olivia this is Frankie Fits, his partner Stuart Christians and your temporary partner Simon Del Pierre"

Simon got off his chair and walked over to her "Nice to meet you." He had blue and greenish eyes and his hair was spiked up in the front and had blonde tips.

"You too" Olivia said with a small smile.

"We're going to go get some coffee while you two get accentuated better" Frankie said with a wink and walked out of the squad room. The other two men quickly followed.

"So you're supposed to fill me in," Olivia said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yea" Simon said with a nod "Come on over here" He led her to a board that had the California map on it and some places were circled with red marker. "We worked on this all last night and figured out what forest he is going to strike next"

"So when do we go undercover?"

"Right now" Simon answered. "I can fill you in on our way there cause it's a long drive only if your ready to go cause I heard you New Yorkers like to take your time"

Olivia looked at him "No, I'm ready when you are"

Simon nodded "Ok" he took off his dress shirt and grabbed a t-shirt from his desk. Olivia tried to look away since he had a very nice body but her eyes kept looking at his muscular abs. He pulled the t-shirt on and walked out of the squad room. Olivia followed.

They drove for about an hour and Simon kept briefing her on what they find out about their perp. After he told her everything they kept quiet.

"Benson right?" Simon asked.

"Yea." She answered "Del Pierre right?"

He nodded "Yea"

"So Del Pierre I heard you don't like the US what's up with that?" Olivia asked smiling looking over at him.

"I heard Americans don't like France just cause we didn't want to go into war about Oil"

"It wasn't just about oil, do you know how many people died on September 11th?" Olivia snapped.

"And killing more innocent people makes it better?" Simon asked looking over at her and then back at the road.

"You're a cop and don't like America then you're just being a jackass"

"I have my opinion and you have yours. Why is it with you Americans always trying to change peoples mind?"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Ok this is a bad start if we are going to go undercover together"

Simon nodded "You're right. Want to stop for food?"

"Sure"

Simon got off the highway and went to the nearest restaurant. They ordered their food and sat there being quiet.

Simon kept playing with the sugar packet and making noise.

"Can you please stop that?" Olivia asked as she grabbed the sugar packet from him.

"Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch" Simon mumbled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Can you stop being a jerk? I don't know if you're like this all the time or not but if you have a problem with me then tell me so I can get someone else to be my partner"

"I don't have a problem with you, its obvious that you have a problem with me. What's wrong are you a patriot and don't like foreigners?"

"Screw you" Olivia threw the sugar packet back at him.

"Gladly" He said smiling as he out the sugar packet where it belonged and kept quiet.

Olivia rolled her eyes and didn't say anything as they waited for their food.

They ate their food and the waitress brought them their check.

"What's my half?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry about it, I got it" Simon said as he pulled money out and set it on the table.

"No I want to pay for my half" Olivia tried to get the check but Simon pulled it away "What is your problem?"

"What's yours? You never had a man pay for your meal? Sweetie you should really get out more"

"Go to hell"

"Aren't you the nice one. Just say thank you and we will call it even," Simon said as he got up and opened the door to the restaurant for her "See this is also called being a gentlemen, I'm not insulting you"

Olivia walked out "Thanks"

"Oh my god she is capable of being nice," Simon teased with a shocked expression.

Olivia smiled a little and went to the car.

"Want me to open that door also?" Simon called over.

"No I think I can handle it" She called back as she went in. Simon smiled and went on his side and drove off.

Olivia fell asleep during the drive and Simon kept driving.

They finally got to the forest they were supposed to be camping at. Simon looked over at Olivia and gently moved her hair out of her face "Wake up"

Olivia turned to the other side and kept sleeping.

He lightly shook her "Olivia wake up" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him and then outside and figured out where she was. She looked down and noticed his jacket was covering her. She took it off and handed it to him "Thanks"

"I think I thought you a very good word today" He teased as he got out of the car and went to the trunk.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got out as well and stretched. She looked around and noticed it was somewhat empty. "Why did this guy have to choose a forest?"

Simon chuckled as he got stuff out of the trunk "To scare us super cops away"

Olivia smiled "Need help?"

"Do you know how to set up a tent?"

"I can read the directions," Olivia answered with a shrug.

"Then no" He answered as he went to an empty spot and started to set up the tent.

Olivia sat down on a log and watched him "What should I do?"

"What ever you want," He answered "It's not like I'm in charge of you or something."

"Thank god" Olivia mumbled.

"Ouch" Simon whispered.

"I'm going to go look around," She said as she got up.

"Alone?"

"Yes" She answered rolling her eyes "A woman can handle these things also, even American women"

Simon smiled "Just be careful"

Olivia nodded headed out into the forest. She looked around and spotted a river up ahead. She started walking to it but her leg got tangled in some branches. She looked down and tried to pull her leg out but it wouldn't move.

She tugged once more and tripped and fell. She grabbed her ankle as it started to burn with pain. She untangled the branches and threw them being angry from the pain. She got up and could hardly walk.

She limped all the way back to where Simon was.

Simon looked up after finishing setting up the tent "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," She groaned.

He walked over to her and took her hand and helped her back to the tent. He helped her sit down and placed her foot in his lap. He slowly untied her shoe and took it off. He looked around her foot "You'll be fine"

"Thanks doctor" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't we love sarcasm" Simon said with a small smile. "C'mon lie down," he pointed inside the tent. Olivia moved back and lay down. Simon got up and grabbed some pillows from inside the car and placed it under her foot and then gave her some to put her head on it.

"What now?" Olivia asked.

Simon sat down by her foot "May I?"

Olivia looked weirdly at him and shrugged. He gently took her foot and started to massage it "That hurts" Olivia groaned.

"Don't be such a baby" Simon rolled his eyes "If you want it to heal faster then toughen up"

"Well I don't think it will heal faster by hurting more" Olivia pulled her foot away from him.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Yea I can see this is a painful situation for _you"_

"Fine, screw you. Go limp around while we are on the case but just so you know I expect you to have my back since you are my partner now."

"Fine" Olivia said annoyed and closed the tent. Simon rolled his eyes and walked away and started to make a campfire.

Olivia sat in the tent the rest of the day and it soon became night. Simon sat by the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Hey Benson want some marshmallows?" He called over to the tent.

"No" She called back.

"Can you be a little more open-minded please? You are getting paid to camp out"

Olivia opened the tent and came out. She slowly got up.

"Need help?" Simon asked.

"No I'm fine," She said as she started to limp to the log he was sitting on. She lost balance and tripped. Simon quickly caught her before she fell. Both just looked at each other.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yea" She whispered back as she slowly stood up and sat down on the log. Simon said nothing and sat down. "Thanks"

He nodded "No problem." He put the marshmallow he roasted to her "Taste?"

"I'm fine" She declined politely.

"Why you think French people cant make roasted marshmallows like Americans?" He asked smiling.

"What is it with you?" She yelled, "I have nothing against French people! Stop being paranoid!"

"If you have nothing against us then why are you yelling at me?"

Olivia let out a deep breath "You know what? Go to hell Simon, I'm not going to try and make nice with you" She got up and wanted to go back to the tent but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely "I'm used to messing with Marc and I didn't realize you don't like to insult people for fun even though you are good at it"

"Oh…it's ok," She said with a small nod. He slowly let go of her hand.

"Taste?" He offered again as he put the marshmallow by her.

"Sure" She smiled and took the marshmallow and tried it. "Mmmm"

"Thanks"

"Damn that's good" Olivia mumbled with her mouth full "Did you put something on that?"

"Yea. I can't tell you what it is though"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, maybe when you leave I'll give you my secret recipe" He said smiling.

Olivia smiled "Deal"

"Want to go and explore around?"

"I explored enough but if you want go ahead," Olivia said as she took a marshmallow and started to roast it.

"I'm not going to leave you alone in the dark especially with the reason why we are here in the first place."

"Simon I can hardly walk"

"Give me your leg," He instructed. Olivia rolled her eyes and put her leg on his lap. He took her leg and gently massaged it.

"You're not going to pull it are you?"

"No" He answered smiling "What's New York like?"

"Very noisy and…AAHHH" She screamed and punched him on the shoulder.

"Had to pull it so it would get better sorry" He said as he rubbed his shoulder "Damn you can hit"

"Get away from me!" Olivia yelled and took her leg off his lap.

"Stand up" He instructed. She stood up and could walk normally "Told you. C'mon" He got up and grabbed a flashlight and walked into the woods. Olivia followed him. "Be careful not to fall again detective" He teased and started to laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a racist bastard?" She called to him "Wait up I can't see anything"

Simon stopped and shined the flashlight in her direction. She caught up to him and both walked next to each other. "And yes I have been called that many times"

"Good"

He smiled and shined the flashlight in her face. She pushed it away and kept walking. He laughed and followed her. "Has anyone ever told you that you are an up tight bitch?"

"Yes," She called back "Except its not true"

He caught up to her "Really? Cause so far you're an up tight bitch"

They got to the lake and stopped "I'm not a bitch, I'm just more serious then people would like me to be" Olivia said as she sat down.

He sat down by her "I'm not a racist, I'm just more honest then people would like me to be"

Olivia looked at him and noticed his blue and green eyes "You have nice eyes"

"Thanks" He said with a small smile "You have nice chocolate eyes"

She smiled "Thanks"

"Maybe we should get back, it's getting late" Simon suggested. Olivia nodded and followed him.

They got back to their tent and sat down "Wait we're not sharing the tent are we?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Do you want to sleep in the car?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yea" She answered as she got up and grabbed the pillows and went to the car "Goodnight"

He waved "Goodnight"

She went in the car as Simon went in the tent.

Olivia took off her bra under her shirt and her shoes and covered herself with the blanket that was in the backseat. Simon took off his jeans in the tent and his shoes and fell asleep in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Olivia tossed and turned in the back seat for a while not being able to sleep. One reason was because it was uncomfortable and two because she was scared that it was so dark and quiet. She got out of the car grabbed her blanket and pillow and went to the tent.

She came in quietly and lay down next to Simon. Simon woke up and looked at her even though it was completely dark "What are you doing?"

"I'm scared to sleep alone" She admitted even though she didn't want to tell him that.

"So you always have men in your bed? Aren't you the stud detective." Simon teased smiling.

"Go to hell" Olivia whispered as she wrapped her blanket around her more "If you touch me inappropriately tonight I swear I will kick you in the balls"

Simon put his arm around her stomach "Is this inappropriate?"

Olivia smirked a little in the darkness knowing he couldn't see her "Goodnight detective"

Simon smiled and kept his arm around her stomach "Goodnight Olivia"

A/N: Tell me if i should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up and looked around. The sun was shining into the tent and Simon wasn't in there.

She came out and spotted him by the car with his shirt off and wearing faded denim shorts. She quickly looked away from his muscular back "Morning"

Simon looked over his shoulder "Hey"

"What time is it?"

He looked at his Swiss Army watch "Eleven. Get dressed cause Marc and Frankie should be here soon"

She nodded and walked over to the car and grabbed some clothes from the trunk where her duffle bag was. "Simon can you go take a walk please?"

"Why cant you just say you want to get dressed and feel uncomfortable with me being close by?" He asked smiling.

She rolled her eyes "Fine. I want to get dressed and don't feel comfortable with you here so please go away"

Simon grinned, "Was that so hard?"

"C'mon not the time" Olivia whined.

"Fine, I'll be by the lake and call me when you need me"

"Need you?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I heard bras can be hard to hook," He teased smiling "When you are dressed just call me" He said and walked into the forest and went to the lake.

Olivia went in the car and took her jeans off and pulled on the new pair. She took off her shirt and put on a new bra then pulled on a hoodie.

She came out of the car and walked over to the lake. Simon was sitting on a rock and throwing pebbles in it.

"Done" She said as she sat down by him.

"You look nice in a hoodie" He said looking over at her.

"Thanks. So when are Marc and Frankie getting here?"

"They said eleven so soon I guess." Simon answered with a shrug.

They saw a frog jump from a rock and into the lake. Olivia started to laugh hysterically. Simon looked over at her "What's so funny?"

Olivia tried to stop laughing, "You…are…French and that…was a frog" She burst out laughing again.

"That's not nice, that's an insult," Simon said completely serious.

"Oh c'mon I thought you had a sense of humor," Olivia teased smiling.

Simon rolled his eyes and got up and went by the lake "You really are a bitch"

Olivia laughed "And you're a French frog"

"Screw you"

"Screw me? I can screw you harder sweetheart"

"Good. I like it rough" He said smiling and winked at her.

Olivia got up and pushed him into the water.

"Bitch!" Simon yelled as he threw water at her.

"What's wrong? I thought French men had balls, guess not" Olivia burst out laughing and went back to the tent.

Simon hit the water with his fist and got up and walked out with his shorts soaked and dripping. He walked back to the tent and ran his hand threw his soaked hair.

Olivia was sitting in the tent reading a magazine she found in the car since the car was very messy with the way both just threw their clothes in.

Simon went to the trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and boxers angrily.

Olivia looked up from her magazine and smiled "Oops"

Simon rolled his eyes and ignored her as he went in the car and changed from his shorts and boxers to the dry pair. He came out and pulled on a sweater and sat down on a log and threw rocks at trees.

"Hey Frenchy I thought you guys liked nature" Olivia provoked smirking.

"We do, we just don't like high-maintence women who sit all day and read magazines and throw people they don't like in the water. So I would throw rocks at you but it's ungentlemanly"

"I'm not high-maintence" Olivia defended angrily.

"Yea ok and I'm not French"

"Bastard" Olivia muttered.

"Bitch" Simon mumbled.

A car pulled in by them and Marc and Frankie came out. "Hey campers"

Simon and Olivia ignored each other and got up.

"I guess they aren't happy campers," Marc said smiling as he brought out a bag "We got you food"

"Hopefully not French food" Olivia mumbled and glanced over at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes.

Marc looked at the two and pulled out a file, "We also got food for us so why don't I brief Olivia while Frankie briefs Simon"

"Lake" Olivia said and pointed to the lake. Marc nodded and followed her. Frankie and Simon sat down on the log and started to eat their food.

Olivia sat down on the rock and Marc sat down by her "How was camping?"

"Would have been better if Simon wasn't such an idiot," Olivia answered as she took some food out.

Marc laughed, "That's my Simon"

"How can you be partners with him? He is so annoying" Olivia took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. He wasn't like that all the time" Marc said as he took a bite of his own sandwich "He's girlfriend broke up with him a couple of days ago and he is somewhat bitter"

"So he is mean to everyone woman he meets just cause some girl broke his heart?"

"I wasn't finished" Marc said smiling "He was in love with the girl and she ended up cheating on him with…another girl"

Olivia looked up "She was a lesbian?"

"Oh yea, Simon was pissed cause he was really in love with her" Marc answered smirking. "He'll get over it soon I think"

"Why couldn't this rapist be homosexual so we can put two guys undercover" Olivia mumbled rolling her eyes.

Marc chuckled "I like you, you're funny"

Olivia smiled and blushed "Thanks"

"Ok, lets get back to business. Now the perp has an MO of striking 4 days in between every rape, so he is predicted to strike in two days, which is a Saturday. On that night we will have a bunch of our guys hidden around to get him, unfortunately we are using you as bait"

"What?"

"Simon will be closest to you and he wont let anything happen so you don't have to worry about that. Saturday night he will be by your side the whole time and he will have your back"

"Wow you can't expect him to have my back. He hates me," Olivia protested.

"No he doesn't" Marc said shaking his head "He is a great partner, you can trust me on that"

"I hope you are right" Olivia said as she went back to her food.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want this to sound forward or anything but I was wondering if you would want to go on a date after this case"

She smiled "Yea, I would like that"

He smiled and nodded "Good. I have to get going but we will be back tomorrow morning"

Olivia just nodded "Bye"

He waved and walked away. Olivia looked back at the lake as she finished her sandwich.

"Got room for one more on that rock?"

Olivia looked over at Simon and nodded. He sat down by her and just looked at the lake.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He asked keeping his eyes on the water.

"Because you are mean to me," She answered as she got up and went by the lake.

"Hey you started it this morning, not me"

"How do I know what pisses you off, one minute you make jokes the next minute you're offended" Olivia threw her hands up in the air being annoyed.

Simon got up and walked over and stood by her "Fine we can agree that we just met each other and this isn't the greatest start"

"Yea we can agree on that," Olivia said with a nod.

"So it will be only fair if we get even" Simon said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

Simon took his sweater off and threw it on the rock.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting even" He said smiling and grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the water with her. Olivia screamed as both made a huge splash in the water.

"That's cold!" She screamed and splashed him with water.

"Exactly. You try being shirtless early in the morning being pushed in by a detective," He said smiling and splashed water back.

Olivia jumped on him and playfully drowned him in the water. Simon swam under her and picked her up and threw her in.

Olivia started to laugh hysterically "You are so dead!"

"Get away Benson" Simon said smiling as he moved away from her.

Olivia took off her hoodie and threw it over on the ground.

"Nice bra" Simon said smiling looking at her red bra.

"Really?" She asked as she moved toward him.

"I never lie about bras and panties," He said grinning, "Can I see your panties and tell you if they are nice like your bra?"

"No, can I see your boxers?"

"No" He answered and playfully jumped on her and pulled her in the water.

Olivia came out of the water and ran a hand threw her wet hair "Now my jeans and shoes are all wet"

"So are mine," He said smiling.

"Take them off," She said grinning.

"You first"

"No, you first" She slowly swam over to him.

He looked at her and smiled a little. He nodded and took his shoes and jeans off in the water and threw them over by her hoodie.

She smiled and took of her own shoes and jeans and threw them over. Simon was in his boxers and Olivia in her bra and panties.

"You like your job?" Olivia asked as both started to circle around each other in the water.

"Yea since I have two younger sisters so I enjoy putting bastards in jail. You?"

"I'm an only child but I enjoy putting rapists in jail just as much"

"Your parents never wanted more kids or were you too much for them?" He teased smiling and playfully splashed water at her.

Olivia immediately tensed up "Oh…no dad just a mom"

"Oh, sorry" He said quietly "What's your partner like?"

"Protective" She answered smiling and splashed water back at him "Gets in trouble with IAB all the time"

"Stuart is like that. What about your other detectives?"

"Lets see, Fin is the laid back guy, and John is the government theory guy"

"Ok that's creepy, I think I'm like John and Frankie is like Fin, so that leaves you and Marc to be alike"

Olivia smiled and thought the same thing since her and Marc seemed a lot alike "I guess so"

"You know" He moved closer to her "Opposites attract"

She smirked and started to blush "Are you my opposite?"

He moved closer so they were a couple of inches away from each other's body "Yea…I think I am" He whispered.

"We should really get back since it's starting to get cold" Olivia said with small smile and moved away from him.

Simon rolled his eyes "Damn that's cold" He muttered. He watched as she went out of the lake and gathered all her clothes.

"Stop checking me out" She called over as she pulled her shoes on and went to the tent.

Simon started to blush and went out of the lake and grabbed his clothes.

He came over to the tent and Olivia already changed and was sitting on the log with his sweater over her.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked as he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from the trunk.

"I was cold and my hoodie is wet" She answered with a shrug.

Simon nodded went in the car and changed his own clothes and sat down by her. "Nice swim"

She smiled and nodded "Yea"

"And your panties are as nice as your bra" He smiled at her.

Olivia started to blush extremely "Were you looking at my butt?"

"No, that would be completely out of line, I was simply…observing. I am a detective after all"

"You know it's ok if you are attracted to me" Olivia teased.

"It is?" He asked as he started to blush again.

"No" She answered just to watch him blush again. She got up and went in the tent and took the magazine and started to read it.

Simon let out a deep breath and shook his head "Are you always this nice?"

Olivia looked up "Yes"

"Really? So when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Are you flirting with me Detective Del Pierre?"

He blushed again, which made Olivia grin "No"

"Then why do you want to know so much about me?" She questioned smiling.

He got up and sat down by her in the tent. He took her magazine and put it down "And what if I am flirting?"

"We are partners and you are not supposed to flirt with me"

"So sue me," He whispered, as he got closer to her face.

Olivia leaned back. Simon kept leaning in until she was lying down and he was on top of her. Her hands were over her head and his hands were next to her waist. Both of their legs were tangled in each other's.

"I can't brake rules," Olivia whispered with a small smile.

"I thought you lived in New York, see in California we have different rules," He whispered smiling.

"And what are those rules?" She whispered loving the smell of his cologne.

"No one knows about anything"

"Well I think that you should know that I have a date with your partner after this case and this isn't really appropriate" She whispered.

Simon's gorgeous smile slowly faded "Oh"

"Yea oh"

He slowly got up from her and kneeled down "I'm sorry"

Olivia sat up and now her leg was in between his "It's ok. Look I have to call my captain and just check in"

He nodded and got up and walked away. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and dialed Casey's number. She closed the tent not wanting Simon to hear her conversation.

"C'mon" She mumbled.

"Hello"

"Casey I need help"

"Are you ok?" Casey asked quickly.

"Fine. You know how I'm in California?"

"Yea, Elliot told me"

"Ok my new partner is attracted to me and his partner asked me out, I have no idea what to do" Olivia whispered.

"Which one is cute?"

"Both are extremely sexy"

"Oh cause its such a problem to have two hot cops want you" Casey teased.

"Shut up. I'm undercover with one and the other is extremely nice"

"I don't know, but who ever you choose I want the other one"

Olivia rolled her eyes "You suck. I have to go, bye"

"Say hi to the hot detectives for me"

"Yea right, bye" Olivia said smiling and hung up her phone. She went out of the tent and didn't find Simon "Simon?" Nothing "Simon where are you?"

"Why are you yelling?" He asked from the car as he put his phone down that he was talking on.

"Oh, sorry" She sat down on the log and started to make a campfire with the matches that Simon left.

Simon got off the phone and got out from the car and sat down by her. "It would be funny if you burned yourself" He said and started to laugh.

"It would be funny if I burned you" Olivia said smiling. "Hey Frenchy are you afraid of fires?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked shaking his head.

"Cause its funny" She made the fire and threw small pieces of wood in it.

"Hey East coaster" He teased and playfully nudged her with his elbow. Olivia smirked and pushed him off the log. "You are so sweet" He got off the dirt and sat down by her.

"I know. Hey we need more wood or this fire will die down."

"Fine I'll go" He said and got up and headed in the woods.

"Don't leave me alone here" She quickly got up and followed him.

He rolled his eyes and started to pick branches up "Hold these. Be useful"

"Marc wouldn't make me hold these" Olivia said smiling as they kept walking.

Simon took them from her and let out a deep breath "Stop rubbing it in my face, I'm being nice to you so be nice to me"

"The only reason you're being nice is because you want get in my pants" Olivia snapped.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't like it when I'm mean and you don't like it when I'm nice to you! Why don't we just settle on it you not liking me at all!" He yelled.

"I never said that! Don't put words in my mouth and don't yell at me!" She yelled back.

He threw the branches down and moved closer "I like you Olivia! So you don't need to rub it in my face that my partner gets to have you! And I'm not trying to get in your pants, what if Marc is only trying to get in your pants ever thought of that!"

"He is way nicer then you will ever be! I really wish I got him as my partner and not a dumb ass like you!" Olivia yelled back and moved closer to him.

"You don't even know me and you don't know him! Just because you are beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter! I liked you Olivia I really did!"

Olivia just looked at him "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a low voice.

He scratched the back of his head "Yea" He answered in a low voice.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her.

"Don't even bother. Marc is nicer remember" he said quietly as he picked up some branches and kept walking.

Olivia said nothing and looked at the ground and followed him. "Want to know what I would have said?"

"No. It would only hurt me," He answered as he kept walking.

She jogged a little and caught up to him "It's a good thing"

"Even worse cause I know I could never have you" He said as he picked up the last branch and started to walk back to the tent. Olivia turned around and followed him.

"Why are you such a jerk?" She asked as she walked behind him.

"I'm not even bothering with you. You know you should really turn gay cause no man can deal with your weird ass mood swings"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Kind of like you turned your ex into a lesbian"

He stopped and looked at her "Who told you that?"

"Marc"

Simon looked at her and shook his head "You two really belong together. Goodnight" He walked away and threw the branches by the fire and went in the tent.

Olivia buried her face in her hands and sat down by the fire. She sat there for a while and finally changed and went in the tent to sleep.

Simon turned to the other side as she lied down next to him and she also turned to the other side. Both keeping their backs to each other.

They heard a loud thunder and rain started to pour down.

"That's just great" Simon mumbled as he felt a drop hit his face and the tent started to leak.

"Let's go in the car," Olivia suggested. Simon didn't say anything and both got up and got out of the tent and went in the car.

They sat in the back seat and figured out both of them couldn't fit.

"I'll sleep in the tent," He said as he grabbed the doorknob. Olivia grabbed his other hand.

"You don't need to" She said as she lay down. Simon slowly lay down by her and both were touching each other in a very close way.

"Are you sure? I'll be fine in the tent," He whispered.

She nodded and moved around and lay down on top of him "Is this inappropriate?" She whispered with a small smile.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Goodnight detective"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest "Goodnight Simon"

A/N: Simon or Marc?


	3. Chapter 3

Simon woke up to an empty car and looked at his watch. 12:06

He came out of the car and put his shoes on and looked around for Olivia but she wasn't around. He put on his jeans and went to the lake to see if she might be there. He stopped in his tracks seeing her down to her bra and panties and lying on the ground under her clothes getting a tan.

He watched her and needed to remind himself to breath how beautiful she looked with her hair in a ponytail and her eyes were closed.

He quietly went behind her and sat down on a rock and just looked at her.

Olivia turned around on her stomach and unhooked her bra without opening her eyes.

Simon quickly got uncomfortable since he wouldn't like anyone looking at his sisters that way when they were at the beach. He got up to leave and give her some privacy but accidentally tripped and fell.

Olivia quickly looked up hearing noise and spotted Simon on the ground. She quickly hooked her bra and covered herself "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I was just…just looking for you and…"

"And watching me?" She asked in a loud voice as she pulled on her t-shirt "I can't believe you"

"Olivia it's not like that, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" He quickly blurted out as he got off the ground.

"Stop looking at me!"

Simon quickly turned around "I'm sorry"

"Stop talking!" She yelled as she pulled her jeans on and grabbed her shoes in her hand. She walked past him angrily and shoved him away from her.

Simon buried his face in his hands and sat down on the ground thinking how stupid he could be.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down on the hood of the car. She put on her shoes and went in the tent. She heard rustling around the tent and then it stopped. She quickly got scared and shook her head knowing the rapist only strikes at night.

She made a fist with one hand and opened the tent with her other hand. She looked around and no one was there. She looked down and spotted flowers. She smiled and took the note that was on top of the small bouquet 'I'm sorry'

She smiled and took the flowers and smelled them thinking how sweet it was that he would do something like that. She heard a car pull up close by. She put the flowers in the tent and then put the note in her pocket.

Marc and Frankie got out of the car and went over "Good morning" Marc said with a wave.

"Good morning" Olivia said as she got up and went over.

"Where's my partner?" Marc asked smiling.

"He should be around here," Olivia answered with a shrug.

Simon came from the lake and went to the car.

"Good morning" Marc said with a smile.

Simon ignored him and turned to Frankie "Anything new?"

"We have-" Marc started to answer but Simon cut him off.

"Frankie anything new?" Simon asked still ignoring his partner.

Frankie and Olivia looked back and forth at the two.

"What's your problem?" Marc asked raising an eyebrow.

Simon looked over at him "You are"

"What did I do?"

"You had no right to tell Olivia about Lindsay!" Simon yelled "I told you that in confidence!"

Marc rolled his eyes "Big deal, you dated a dyke so what?"

"What was that?"

"Stop being a jealous prick just cause Olivia likes me better!"

"Screw you Jacobson!"

Frankie stepped in between them so they wouldn't hit each other "Knock it off!"

"How's your mom Simon?" Marc asked smiling.

Simon looked at him and quickly tackled him to the ground and punched him. Frankie grabbed Simon and pulled him off. Olivia grabbed Marc and held him back.

"Get off of me!" Simon ordered. Frankie quickly let go of him. "I want a new partner"

"With pleasure" Marc answered as he pulled away from Olivia's grip.

"Fucking bastard" Simon mumbled as he walked away and went to the lake. Frankie quickly followed him.

Marc sat down on the log and wiped his lip. Olivia sat down by him "Are you ok?"

Marc nodded "Yea, thanks"

"Look Marc I don't think it's such a good idea that we go out after this case, I mean I don't want you and your partner to have problems because of me"

"Hey don't worry about that" Marc quickly assured her. "We do this all the time but we're ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, don't worry. I want to take you on that date Olivia" He said with a smile.

Olivia thought for a second and shook her head "I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?"

"It's just that I live in New York and you live here, I'm sorry Marc" She said in a low voice. She wasn't going to tell him the truth which was she was starting to fall for his partner.

Marc looked angry and looked over at her "Is this because of Simon?"

"No, it's just not a good idea" She answered with a shrug.

"Whatever" He mumbled as he got out a file.

After a while of reviewing the things they needed to do tomorrow to catch their perp Frankie and Simon came back from the lake.

Simon and Marc kept ignoring each other as Frankie and Marc got in the car and drove off.

Simon sat down by Olivia and played with a small rock "I'm really sorry about earlier"

She nodded "Apology accepted and thanks for the flowers"

He smirked a little and nodded "Not a problem. So you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Being the bait you mean? Yea I'm sort of nervous"

"I won let anything happen I swear. I know we haven't been partners long and you might not trust me but I would appreciate it if you would trust me"

"You suck at forming sentences," Olivia teased smiling with a wink.

He smiled and nodded "I sort of get nervous around pretty girls"

"Yes you do" Olivia started to blush "And I do trust you"

"Thanks" He said with a nod.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"That remark about your mom hit you really bad why?"

"She's in the hospital and I sort of don't go and visit her as much as I should you know with the job and everything," He answered with a shrug "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"When I asked you about your parents you tensed up right away, how come?"

"I never met my dad" Olivia answered shrugging "I actually don't know who he even is"

"That's not so bad, a lot of people don't know their parents"

Olivia nodded "I guess but I still feel somewhat ashamed you know?"

"Yea, my dad passed away when I was seven and when kids in school would talk about what they learned from their dads I would make things up cause I didn't want anyone to know. After awhile I just didn't talk to people"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Thanks"

They kept quiet for a little bit and just looked around.

"I'm going to go take a swim, want to come?" Simon asked as he got up.

"Maybe a little bit later" Olivia answered.

Simon nodded and went to the lake.

Olivia took out her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey how's camping going?"

"Well considering the circumstances, good. How are things over on the east?" Olivia asked smiling glad to hear her partner's voice.

"No cases thankfully. Munch told me a new theory want to hear it?"

"Oh god no I have a partner who is exactly like Munch" She got up and spotted Simon with his shirt off by the lake "Well not exactly"

"Oh is this the hot detective Casey told me about?"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Tell her to stop gossiping with men, only with me"

"You have a crush on him?"

"Elliot I don't remember you being a girl, I'm not telling you this"

"Fine be mean, I'll have Casey tell me all your secrets then"

"Loser. Say hi to everyone for me ok?"

"I will and say hi to your sexy temp partner, I'm your sexy partner forever"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "You wish. Bye"

"Bye"

Olivia hung up her phone and walked over to the lake and saw Simon only in his boxers and doing laps in the lake.

He stopped when he saw her and motioned for her to come in. Olivia shook her head with a small smile.

"C'mon! The water is awesome" He called over.

"No, I'm fine" Olivia called back.

Simon swam over to her and walked out. Olivia tried to not look at his wet body but was finding herself wanting to touch his body at that moment.

"I know you don't want to me to throw you in again so please join me?" He asked as he did a puppy face.

Olivia grinned finding him adorable "You wouldn't"

Simon smiled and winked and took her hand.

"Don't mess with the cop" Olivia warned.

"You fell" Simon defended smirking as he pulled her.

"Fine just don't get my clothes wet again"

Simon nodded and went back into the water and started to do laps wanting to give her privacy to take her clothes off.

Olivia took her clothes off and threw them next to his and went in the water slowly in her bra and panties.

Simon swam over to her and stopped "Thank you for joining me"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything to do until night time" Olivia said and her mouth dropped realizing what she said.

Simon laughed "Night time? What are we going to do at night time?"

"Fire I mean" She quickly shook her head again not liking the way that sounded.

Simon burst out laughing "Fire? Wow ok then"

"Roast marshmallows!" Olivia finally yelled out.

Simon laughed "I guess you get confused around handsome men also"

Olivia blushed and smiled "Maybe"

"Do you have a crush on me detective?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and jumped on him and playfully drowned him. Simon picked her up by the waist and threw her in.

"I'll hurt you!" Olivia warned as she jumped on his back.

Simon laughed and swam down in the water with her. Olivia came back up and playfully kept him under the water. After a while she didn't feel him under her hand anymore. She quickly got concerned and started to look around.

Simon swam threw her legs so she didn't feel anything and popped out in front of her face to scare her. "Boo!"

Olivia let out a scream and without realizing it her arms were around his neck. Both of their bodies were pressed against each other's.

She just looked at him and slowly let her arms slide down his chest "Sorry" She whispered.

"It's ok," He whispered not moving from where he was.

Olivia let her hands stay on his waist and she just kept looking at him. Simon slowly put his hands to her waist and gently pulled her closer.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him closer. Simon leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" Olivia whispered as she turned to look at him.

Simon moved back "Because of Marc?"

"No, because of me" Olivia whispered as she put her hands to herself.

"Olivia we're not really partners, we can't get in trouble for this" He whispered as he pulled her closer.

"I know Simon but I like you"

"I thought that was a good thing," he whispered smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"In this situation it's not"

He lightly put a strand of her soaked hair behind her ears "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get attached and then have to go back to New York and never see you again"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek "You're right but I really like you Olivia Benson"

She nodded "I'm sorry," She whispered as she untangled his arms from her waist and walked away. She gathered all her clothes and went back to the tent.

Simon kept swimming and finally about half an hour later came back.

Olivia was sitting in dry clothes in the tent and playing a game on her phone trying to not think of the situation she got herself in. The situation where she knew she was falling in love with the man she barely knew and the man she wasn't going to see again.

Simon said nothing and changed from his wet boxers into dry ones and then just pulled on a pair of jeans and was shirtless.

Olivia tried not to look over at him but somehow he was making it harder for her by being shirtless.

Simon sat down on the log and pushed around the ashes from last nights fire with a branch "How come you became an SVU detective?"

Olivia looked over at him and almost felt like she could tell him because she just felt that connection with him "My mom got raped and nine months later I was born. You?"

"My baby sister got raped when she was 14 and got pregnant but then had an abortion," He answered quietly with a shrug.

"You ever find out who it was?"

"Yea" He nodded as he kept looking at the ground "My best friend, we were 18 at that time. You ever find your mom's rapist?"

"Leads but nothing promising" Olivia answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry about that"

"Me too" Olivia said as she got up and went to the lake.

Simon got up, pulled on a t-shirt and followed her. Olivia was sitting on the rock and just looking at the lake. Simon sat down behind her making her in between his legs, he gently wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her.

Olivia leaned her head back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks" She whispered as she looked over at him.

"For what?" He whispered looking into her eyes.

"For being here with me," She whispered as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck and met his lips with hers.

Simon held her closer and kissed her back. Olivia completely melted with how gentle his lips were and how gently he kissed her.

Olivia gently broke the kiss as she opened her eyes. "Wow"

"Agreed" He whispered with a small smile as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going back to the tent," She whispered as she got up from him and walked away.

Simon smirked and followed her. He came in the tent and lay down by her.

"Just kissing" Olivia whispered as she looked over at him "Considering why we are here I don't feel right having sex…here at least"

Simon nodded and placed his hand on her waist and playfully brushed his lips against hers. Olivia placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Both of their free hands holding each other's as they kissed.

Before they even realized it became dark outside during their making out.

Olivia broke the kiss "It's night already" She whispered against his lips.

Simon looked outside and nodded "Want me to go make a fire?"

"Yea" She whispered with a nod.

Simon nodded and got out of the tent and went over to where they made the fire "Hey I'm going to go get some branches, want to come with?"

"No, I'll wait here" Olivia answered as she stretched.

"I'll be right back" Simon grabbed the flashlight and headed into the woods.

Olivia came out and sat on the log and looked up at the full moon and smiled. Even though she knew she had to leave Monday she was still enjoying being with Simon.

She felt a small rustling behind her and figured it was Simon since she already figured out he was very clumsy especially for a detective.

She felt an arm wrap around her neck. She turned around and a masked man was standing behind her. He placed his hand over her mouth before she had a chance to scream.

He punched her and dragged her into the tent. Olivia was in such shock and fear that nothing came out when she opened her mouth to yell for Simon.

The stranger pinned her arms down as he sat down on her.

Olivia struggled to get free but he was too strong for her. "No" She whispered as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't scream since she was terrified at that point.

"You shouldn't have gotten me mad" The stranger said. His voice was rough and deep "You belong to me"

"How did I get you mad?" Olivia asked as she kept struggling to get her hands free.

"You betrayed my love"

"Go to hell!" Olivia yelled. She knew that most rapists felt attached to their victims in a sick sort of way, little did she know that wasn't the case in this situation.

All of a sudden she saw the rapist get pulled off of her. She looked up and saw Simon.

The rapist hit him and got up and started to run. Simon wiped his lip and chased right after him into the woods.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and called the captian of the California SVU team.

Simon jumped over a branch but the rapist tripped and fell.

Simon grabbed him and punched him. The rapist punched him back and pushed him off. He got up again and started to run and fell right into the lake.

Simon jumped on him and both fell in the lake. Simon grabbed his mask and pulled it off. He stopped and just looked into the eyes of the rapist. He was looking into the eyes of his partner "Marc?"

"Can get all the fun Simon" Marc said snickering and punched Simon in the stomach.

Simon grabbed him by the hair and stuck his head under the water. He kicked him in the stomach to get all the air out of his lungs. He just stood there as Marc struggled under the water. He was planning to kill him even if he knew he would get in serious trouble for killing a cop.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia ran over to the lake and saw Simon standing in the water already soaked and holding the rapist under water. "Simon!" She yelled as she ran in the water and tried to pull Simon off. "That's enough!"

Simon pulled Marc out of the water and Olivia just looked at him in shock. Marc started to cough.

"You wouldn't want to kill a cop Del Pierre" Marc said smiling.

"No I wont kill a cop, I'll kill a rapist" Simon said and stuck his head under the water again.

"You're going to kill him stop!" Olivia yelled at him.

"He deserves to die" Simon said and kicked Marc again. Marc kept clawing at Simon's hand and water was splashing everywhere.

"Simon you're better then him, stop" Olivia whispered.

"He was my best friend, he deserves to die!" Simon yelled back, more to Marc then Olivia.

All of a sudden Marc's body stopped moving. Simon just looked at him and moved away in shock.

"Oh my god" was all that came out of Olivia's mouth.

All of a sudden Marc jumped out of the water and grabbed Olivia. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and put it to her throat.

Simon knew he had a gun on his ankle but it was wet already and useless. "Let her go!"

"I'm way better then you will ever be!" Marc yelled back and looked at Olivia "You like assholes baby?"

"I don't like rapists" Olivia said looking at him "I should kill you just for asking me out"

"Be careful what you say sweetie" Marc said smiling and kissed her cheek. Olivia moved away in disgust. Marc looked over where Simon was standing but he wasn't there anymore.

Simon swam under the water and grabbed a rock with a jagged edge. He stabbed Marc's leg and pulled Olivia down into the water.

Marc let out a scream and grabbed his leg as it started to bleed into the water. Olivia got pulled down all of a sudden.

Simon pointed to the shore to her. Olivia shook her head. There was no way she was going to leave him now and alone.

Simon pointed again and imitated a gun with his fingers. Olivia nodded and swam to the shore.

Simon jumped out of the water and grabbed Marc around the neck and tried to wrestle the knife away from him.

Marc stabbed Simon on his bicep and stuck his head under the water. He pressed against his wounded bicep so Simon would scream and let the air out of his lungs.

Simon elbowed him in the groin and tackled him in the water and started to punch him.

Olivia ran back to the shore with her gun in her hands. She pointed but wasn't able to shoot since Marc and Simon were fighting everywhere and she didn't want to risk the chance of shooting Simon.

She pointed toward the sky and pulled the trigger.

Simon and Marc both stopped hearing the noise and looked over at Olivia. She quickly pointed her gun at Marc having a perfect view.

"Drop it" She heard someone behind her.

She held her gun and looked over her shoulder and spotted Frankie and Stuart aiming their guns at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Simon yelled at them.

"Sad that we ruined your plans Mr. Rapist?" Frankie asked looking at Simon and pointed his gun at him.

"What? I'm not the rapist he is!" Simon yelled pointing at Marc.

"I told you he would say that" Marc said wiping his lip and limping out of the lake.

"Marc is the rapist not Simon!" Olivia yelled and kept her gun aimed at Marc.

"Put your gun down detective!" Stuart yelled at her.

"Not until you put yours down," Olivia said looking at him.

"We need to arrest Del Pierre first," Marc said with a small smirk. "Sorry we caught you buddy"

"I don't get off on raping women you do!" Simon yelled at him.

"Everyone put your weapons down"

Everyone looked over and spotted two men there.

Olivia recognized both but Simon only recognized one.

"Olivia put your weapon down," Cragen ordered as he stood by Simon's captain, Edwards.

"Who the hell are you?" Simon asked still standing in the water.

"He is my captain" Olivia answered.

"Arrest him already!" Marc yelled and pointed Simon.

"Screw you!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Go to hell!" Marc yelled right back.

Cragen punched him and his nose started to bleed. Stuart and Frankie pointed their guns at Cragen being totally confused to what was happening.

"Put your weapons down that's an order!" Edwards barked at his detectives. The two detectives did what they were told.

"Olivia" Cragen looked over at his detective.

Olivia kept her gun aimed at Marc "Not until he is in cuffs"

Marc smiled and grabbed the gun from her hands and pushed her in the water and took off running. Stuart and Frankie right after him.

Simon grabbed Olivia and pulled her up "You ok?"

"Lets get that bastard" Olivia whispered with a nod.

Simon nodded and got out of the water and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Cragen asked as he walked with Olivia to their car so she could get out of the wet clothes.

"Yea. What are you doing here?"

"I was coming for tomorrow nights big event so we can split the case but I guess he changed his MO"

Olivia nodded and took off her wet t-shirt and pulled on her hoodie "Thanks for punching him for me"

Cragen smiled and nodded "I'm going to talk to Edwards" He walked away as Olivia grabbed her jeans.

Simon came over as he pulled on a dry t-shirt. "You ok?"

She nodded "How's your cut?" She asked looking at the bandages on his bicep.

"No big deal" He answered with a shrug. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"You got here on time that's what matters ok?" She whispered with a wink. "Now give me some privacy detective," She teased smirking.

Simon smiled and nodded. He walked away to Cragen and Edwards as Olivia changed her wet pants.

An hour later there were two helicopters circling above the forest looking for Marc. Simon and Olivia were on one part of the forest. Frankie and Stuart on the other and other detectives were also walking through the forest looking for their perp.

Simon flashed the flashlight in Olivia's direction so she could see since it was already three in the morning.

The walkie-talkie Olivia had with her crackled with Cragen's voice "Anybody have anything?"

Olivia pulled it out and pressed the button "Would be easier if he didn't know every part of this damn forest"

"So that's a no?"

"Yea cap that's a no" Olivia rolled her eyes and clipped it back to her belt.

Simon smiled and jumped over a log. "Careful"

Olivia jumped over it and kept walking with him "Didn't you stab him in the leg?"

Simon nodded and realized what she thought of "Tell them"

Olivia pulled out her walkie-talkie "Look for traces of blood, Simon stabbed him in the leg"

"Copy that" Frankie answered. Olivia put her walkie-talkie back on her belt.

"I'm tired and hungry" Olivia whined as they kept walking.

"Same here" Simon whined as he took her hand. Olivia smiled and held his hand. "When do you leave for New York?"

"Monday night" She answered "But depends on what happens tonight"

"All teams back to base camp" Edwards voice ordered through the walkie-talkie.

Simon and Olivia turned back and started to walk where they came from.

All of them met up one hour later at where Olivia and Simon had camped and now there were trucks and people with FBI jackets walking around.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked looking at the federal agents.

"Since it did become national the minute he switched states and when we found out he was a cop, the feds want to take it" Cragen answered.

"Hell no! We did not camp out for three days out here for these assholes to take our case!" Simon yelled. It wasn't about who got the case as much as revenge for him and Olivia.

"Excuse me detective?" A federal agent, obviously in charge, asked looking at Simon.

"You heard me," Simon answered looking at him.

"If I were you I would watch what I say"

"If you were me you would be saying the same thing I'm saying" Simon rolled his eyes and turned back to Edwards and Cragen.

"I don't feel comfortable with you looking for your partner, what if you're part of plan?" The fed asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Are you saying I'm a sick rapist?" Simon moved toward him.

"You are his partner aren't you?"

Frankie and Stuart exchanged looks knowing that was a bad move. Simon smiled and tackled the fed to the ground. Frankie and Stuart pulled him off quickly.

"Del Pierre you're suspended without pay!" Edwards yelled at him.

"Good!" Simon yelled still being held back.

All of a sudden a bunch of FBI agents started to move around quickly, which got everyone's attention "They spotted him!" An agent yelled over to the group.

"Where?" The fed asked as he got off the ground.

"Northern Cliff" The agent answered.

Simon got free from their grip and ran into a Hummer from the FBI. Olivia quickly followed him. Frankie and Stuart right after her.

All four got in and Simon sped off ignoring the protests from their captains and the FBI.

"Hey Simon check this out" Frankie said as he looked in the back trunk and pulled out automatic weapons "The feds are packing."

Simon rolled his eyes "You got a gun don't you?"

Frankie rolled his eyes and put the weapon back.

Olivia noticed Simon was gripping the wheel extremely hard "What are you going to do when you get him?" She asked in a low voice. Simon didn't answer and kept driving the black hummer through the roads in the forest "What are you going to do?"

Simon didn't answer as he kept his attention to the road. The truth was he didn't even know what he was going to do. The sun slowly started to come up since now it was five in the morning.

"There!" Stuart yelled out and pointed to the cliff seeing Marc running.

Simon hit the brakes but the Hummer slid on the mud in the road and went sideways.

All four detectives exchanged looks seeing they were half over a cliff that was by a waterfall and they were under running water.

"No body move" Simon whispered. "Olivia go in the back slowly"

Olivia gulped and moved to the back seat. The Hummer slid more to the front. Frankie and Stuart pulled her to the back.

"Christ" Simon mumbled now being the only one in the front. He started to move to the back but the Hummer kept slipping slowly "Open the doors and jump out" He whispered.

"Get over here first" Olivia whispered looking at him.

"Just go" Simon whispered nodding knowing he wasn't going to make it "Now."

Stuart and Frankie opened their doors "C'mon Olivia" Frankie whispered grabbing her hand.

"No." She pulled her hand away "Simon you can make it c'mon" She whispered taking his hand. She couldn't give up on him after everything.

"Olivia go please," Simon pleaded in a low voice.

The Hummer slipped again. Frankie and Stuart jumped out "Olivia c'mon we don't have time" Stuart ordered.

Simon jumped in the back quickly. Frankie grabbed him and pulled him out. Stuart tried to pull Olivia out but it was too late, the Hummer flew into the running water.

"No!" Simon yelled. "Get that bastard," He ordered at the two detectives as he moved back.

"What are you going to do?" Frankie asked.

Simon ran from the cliff and jumped over. He flew down and made a big splash in the water. The Hummer was upside down and there was no sign of Olivia. He dived down and swam to the Hummer.

Olivia was unconscious and the doors to the Hummer were closed from the pressure of the fall.

Simon started to kick the windows but they wouldn't brake. He started to pull on the doors them but nothing happened. He swam up to get air. He looked over and noticed the running water was pulling them to a waterfall.

"Fuck!" he yelled and took a deep breath and dived in again. He kicked the window again a couple of times and it finally broke.

He grabbed Olivia around the waist and pulled her out. He swam up with her and took a deep breath finally reaching the top.

He noticed they were a couple feet from the waterfall. He quickly grabbed on to a rock on the shore and held on to it with one hand and held Olivia in the other.

He pulled her up to him and she was still conscious. Simon pulled her up on the rock and then pulled himself up.

He looked over and the Hummer went down the waterfall. He looked up at the sky "Dude I so owe you one"

He brushed Olivia's hair away "C'mon wake up honey"

He took a deep breath and transferred it to her by mouth. Nothing. He did it again.

Olivia started to cough water out. Simon sat her up and patted her back. "It's ok baby, it's ok"

She looked over at him and then where she was "Where am I?"

"Welcome to California" He answered with a smile "Where it's always sunny"

Olivia smiled and hugged him "Did they get him?"

"Stuart and Frankie are on it," He whispered as he hugged her back "I thought I lost you"

"No you wont lose me. At least not until I have to go to New York" She whispered as she hugged him tighter "I love you"

Simon smiled and held her "I love you too."

Olivia looked down noticing his leg was bleeding "You're bleeding"

Simon looked down and noticed his jeans ripped and stained with blood. "I kicked the window open so probably got a scratch"

Olivia smiled and grabbed the back of his neck and started to kiss him. Simon ran a hand threw her soaked hair and kissed her back. Olivia smiled and gently broke the kiss.

"Sunrise" She whispered smirking looking over at the sun. "It's beautiful"

Simon kept looking at her "Yea…beautiful"

Cragen and Edwards ran down the hill. "They got him," Edwards informed them.

"Are you two ok?" Cragen questioned looking at the soaked detectives.

Simon looked over at Olivia. Olivia looked at him and then Cragen "Great" She answered with a nod.

"Good" Cragen said nodding noticing the small smile Olivia was trying to hide.

Simon got up and took Olivia's hand and pulled her up.

"You're bleeding" Edwards said looking at his leg.

"It's nothing," Simon said as he walked past him.

"He cap is it ok if I stay until Monday?" Olivia asked looking at Cragen.

Cragen smirked and nodded "Paperwork of course?"

Olivia nodded knowing Cragen could tell about her and Simon "Of course" She smiled and followed Simon up the hill.

"Hey you got a place to stay at until Monday?" Simon asked looking over at her.

"Hotel"

"I have an extra room in my house if you want" He offered.

Olivia smiled and nodded "Yea that works"

They got to the base camp and ignored the looks they got from the federal agents.

They got in their car and drove off.

Two hours later Simon parked the car at a huge mansion by the beach.

"This is your house?" Olivia asked looking at him in astonishment.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. My dad was the French Ambassador and I'm rich," He said smiling as he got out of the car "C'mon"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief since he didn't seem spoiled at all. She got out of the car and grabbed her duffle bag with her.

Simon opened the door for her. Olivia went in and looked around the huge house. Everything looked modern and very expensive.

"Nigel" Simon yelled out.

A man in a suit came over "Yes sir?" He asked in a British accent.

"Nigel, Olivia, Olivia, Nigel. Dry clothes and lots of food" Simon told him. Nigel nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"My butler" Simon answered.

"If you're rich then why are you a cop?" Olivia asked smiling.

Simon shrugged "Everyone asks me that and I really don't know" He answered, "Want to pick your room? I have three guest rooms"

Olivia nodded and followed him. Simon showed her three very elegant rooms and all were very big. Olivia finally choose a room and got dressed in her dry clothes. She went out and Simon was dressed in a t-shirt and dry jeans and sitting at the kitchen counter top.

"Food?" He called up to her.

Olivia nodded and went down the stairs "I don't know how to act now since I have never been in a house like this unless it's to arrest a rich pervert"

Simon laughed as she came over to him and he put his hand on her back "I'm not spoiled, the only reason I have Nigel is because I'm never home and it would be a complete mess"

"Just like your hair sir" Nigel added as he prepared food.

"And he keeps me in check" Simon rolled his eyes "Thanks Nigel buddy"

"Speaking of insults, Daniel stopped by the other day"

"Who's Daniel?" Olivia asked looking at Simon.

"I do this big brother thing with an adoption agency and Danny likes to hang out with me" Simon answered, "He's ten"

"And exactly like Del Pierre" Nigel added "Which makes it horrible for me"

Olivia laughed, "I'm sure you have fun here"

Nigel rolled his eyes and put a sandwich in front of each detective.

Olivia sat down by Simon and both started to eat very fast since they were hungry.

"Unbelievable all cops are alike" Nigel mumbled and shook his head.

"Nigel I have to pay for that surgery to remove the stick from your ass" Simon mumbled smiling with his mouth full.

"And while you're at it get a surgery to find an insult that isn't so cliché" Nigel smiled at him and walked away.

Simon's smile faded and looked over at Olivia. Olivia started to laugh. "He's funny" Olivia mumbled with her mouth full. Simon rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Olivia swallowed her food and gave him a kiss on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

After they ate they fell asleep watching TV in the huge living room with a plasma TV and surround sound.

Simon's arm was around her waist and she was holding his hand.

Nigel rolled his eyes and covered them with a blanket and turned off the TV

A little boy ran in the house and Nigel motioned for him not to be loud. The boy had red baseball hat and it was on backwards.

"When is he going to be up?" The boy whispered "And who is the girl?"

"Another cop and his friend" Nigel answered "C'mon Daniel you want food?"

"I told you to call me Danny" Danny whined "Didn't Simon tell you that?"

"Yes" Nigel answered and led him to the kitchen "What do you want?" He asked as the ten year old sat at the kitchen counter top.

"Cereal" Danny answered smiling.

"At 3 in the afternoon?" Nigel shook his head and made him his cereal.

Olivia woke up and looked around and figured out were she was. She slowly took Simon's arm off her waist and let him sleep knowing neither one slept all night.

She got up and went over to the kitchen with Nigel "Hey"

"Hello Ms. Benson, this is Danny" Nigel introduced "Danny this is Ms. Benson"

"Call me Olivia," She whispered smiling at the little boy.

"Are you dating him?" Danny asked looking up at her.

Olivia smiled and sat down by him. "Um…I'm not sure," She answered since she didn't know either since she had to go to New York in two days.

"Do you kiss on the lips?" Danny asked.

Nigel put the cereal in front of Danny "Daniel you don't ask a lady that"

"It's Danny" They heard Simon mumble from the couch.

Danny smiled widely and jumped off the chair and ran over to Simon "Finally you're up!"

Simon picked him up and playfully made him upside down "Where's my money you little punk?"

Danny started to laugh. Simon put him on the ground and gave him a hi-five.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Simon said looking at Olivia with a smile.

"Danny are you going to eat your cereal?" Nigel asked.

"Simon we have to go surfing, you need to teach me c'mon" Danny grabbed Simon by the hand and started to pull him. Simon picked him up and sat down by Olivia and sat Danny in his lap.

"Eat first" Simon ordered and took some of the cereal.

"I didn't know you surfed" Olivia said smiling finding Danny and Simon very cute together.

"What's the point of having the beach as your backyard if you don't know how to surf?" Simon said smiling "Plus I think you and I encountered water enough this week" He said with a wink.

Olivia smiled. "So that's where you learned to swim and dive like that?"

Simon nodded and gave a look to Danny why he wasn't eating his cereal. Danny rolled his eyes and started to eat the cereal.

"Olivia want to come with us?" Danny mumbled with his mouth full.

"Preposterous" Nigel mumbled and shook his head.

Danny and Simon exchanged looks "British people" Both said in unison.

Olivia laughed finding them adorable.

"Jeez Nigel I cant get a word out of you" Danny rolled his eyes "Olivia are you in or out?"

"I'm sorry Danny but I don't have a bathing suit" Olivia shrugged a little.

"We can solve that," Simon said as he picked Danny up from his lap and sat him back down. "Let's go shopping"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"C'mon" Simon took her hand and led her to his garage "What car you want to ride in?" He asked.

Olivia's mouth dropped looking at a black Range Rover, a Burgundy convertible Mercedes, and a dark blue Lexus. "Theses are yours?"

"Yea" He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "Shame I don't get them out as much as I should"

"Mercedes" Olivia answered smiling "I can't believe I know someone rich"

Simon laughed and led her over to the burgundy car. He opened the door for her and then closed it and went to his side. "Ready?"

"Yup"

Simon drove off and drove to the mall.

He took Olivia's hand and led her to a bathing suit store.

Olivia looked at the tags and her eyes went wide seeing the price "Simon these are almost 100 dollars I cant let you buy this" She whispered.

"It's not like I have a girlfriend all the time and spend money on girls all the time, pick whatever you like and I'll take care of it" He whispered back as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't care about money ok?"

Olivia nodded and looked at the bathing suits "So are you saying I'm your girlfriend or something?"

Simon looked over at her "I…I don't know"

Olivia said nothing and finally chose a bathing suit. "Here"

Simon nodded "That's all?"

"Well yea"

"We can't just buy that" He paid for the bathing suit and led her to other stores and bought a bunch of stuff.

They drove in silence after their shopping spree.

"What I meant about not knowing if you were my girlfriend that was cause you are leaving so I really don't know" Simon spoke up.

Olivia nodded "I understand"

"I don't want you to think that its because I don't want you to be my girlfriend or something like that"

"I know" Olivia took his hand as he drove. Simon smiled and interlaced his fingers with her.

They finally got to the house.

Simon gave Nigel and Danny the gifts he bought them as Olivia changed in her bathing suit.

She lay down on the bed in her room and started up the ceiling. Was it possible that when she finally got a boyfriend that she couldn't have him?

She got dressed in her two-piece bathing suit and went out of the room.

Danny playfully held up a 10 written on a notepad as Simon whistled.

Olivia laughed and whistled right back at Simon since he was in his board shorts already.

Simon grabbed a surfboard and went out of the house with Danny and Olivia following him. Danny also had board shorts on since he had his own room at Simon's house since he was over all the time.

All three went in the water and Simon sat down on the surfboard so his legs were still in the water. "Sit like this" He instructed. Danny sat down the same way as him right behind him. "What did I teach you when I was teaching you on the sand?"

"To lay down before the wave comes" Danny answered.

Simon nodded "Is the wave coming?"

"No" Danny answered in a sad voice.

"Then practice" Simon told him.

Danny nodded and started to practice standing on the board. Simon jumped off the board and went over to Olivia "Hi"

"Hi" She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Did I ever tell you, you have a nice body?"

"No" He answered smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like it here?"

"Yea," She answered.

"Why don't you transfer here, I mean we need someone now after Marc and everything"

"Simon I cant just leave New York that's my home. Why don't you transfer to New York?" She asked looking at him.

"I grew up here and my family is here," He answered shrugging "I can't just pick up and leave"

"Well neither can I" She whispered as she gave him a light kiss on the lips "I'm sorry"

"You do kiss on the lips!" Danny yelled out smiling.

Both smiled and looked over at him "Practice" They said in unison.

Danny jumped on Simon's back and tried to drown him in the water. Simon rolled his eyes with a smile and took a deep breath and went under the water.

Olivia smiled seeing Simon did it to make Danny happy.

"You think Simon is cool?" Danny asked looking at her.

"Very cool" Olivia answered smiling.

Simon picked Danny up and threw him in the water "Gotcha!"

Danny laughed and swam back to him. "You know that girl Jenny I told you about?"

"Oh yea Danny boy has a crush on a girl" Simon teased smiling.

"I do not!" Danny defended.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"No you don't" Simon teased smiling

"Yes I do!"

Simon burst out laughing "Oh man you are so easy to trick"

Danny rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck "She likes me not the other way around"

"Of course. Keep talking" Simon said as he held him in his arms.

"So there is this dance at our school and I heard a rumor she wants to ask me to go and I don't want to"

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because she kisses me all the time" Danny answered in disgust.

"He has girl problems," Simon said smiling.

"I do not!" Danny yelled at him.

"Do you have a girl?" Simon asked.

"No"

"Then you have girl problems," Simon said smiling as he put him down on the surfboard "Ask Jenny out first be a gentlemen"

"Fine" Danny answered rolling his eyes.

"Olivia and I are going to be on the shore if you need anything" Simon informed him and led Olivia out of the ocean.

They lay down on the beach and just watched Danny in the water.

"You are very good with him," Olivia said looking over at Simon.

"Thanks" He answered as he kept looking at Danny "So what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and you. Friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, a fling?" He looked over at her.

"I…I don't know" Olivia answered. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. I want to be in the same state as you so I can really know where we are headed"

"Me too"

"But that's not possible cause we bought want to stay in our states."

"Yea"

Simon just nodded "So lets just make the best of this time in that case"

Olivia smiled "Agreed"

"You like pizza?"

"I am a cop aren't I?"

Simon laughed and got off the sand "Danny c'mon"

Danny went over to them with the Surfboard and struggling with it since he was very small for his age "Dude help me with this"

Simon took the surfboard and carried it for him.

They got in the house and all three went to change into dry clothes.

Simon came out first and sat down in the kitchen by Nigel. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a baby blue dress shirt.

"Everything ok sir?" Nigel asked noticing Simon was looking sad.

"Danny's adoption agency called the other day and they said they found a foster family for him"

"I thought that was a good thing"

"They live in New Jersey and want him to move there"

Nigel said nothing knowing Simon and Danny were close.

"And now Olivia is going to New York as well" Simon whined "You wont leave me Nigel will you?"

"Not unless I get a better job offer sir"

Simon chuckled "You're a good friend man"

Olivia came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that Simon bought for her earlier that day "Good?"

"Amazing" Simon, said as he stood up and took her hand.

"Should I close my eyes?" Nigel asked.

Simon smiled and rolled his eyes.

Danny came out of his room dressed in denim shorts and a t-shirt "Let's go"

"Let's go" Simon picked him "Nigel were going to Tony's ok?"

"Have a pleasant time," Nigel said waving.

Simon took Olivia's hand and led them to the garage. "What car buddy?"

"The black" Danny answered.

Simon nodded and put him on the ground. "Seat belt"

Danny got in the Range Rover and put his seat belt on.

Olivia got in next to Simon and Simon drove off.

They stopped at a small pizza place that had a bar attached to it.

"Danny and I hang out here on game night" Simon said as they walked in the pizza parlor.

"Who's playing tonight?" Olivia asked.

Simon grinned "Knicks against the Lakers"

Olivia laughed, "This should be fun"

"Hey Danny what's our favorite part?" Simon asked smiling.

"The Lakers girls" Danny yelled out and gave Simon a hi-five.

"Hey Tony one cheese pizza, two beers and a coke" Simon called over at the owner.

"You got it detective" Tony called back.

The three sat down and started to watch the game that was already on. After a while they were eating their pizza and joking around. Simon's arm was around Olivia's shoulders and Danny kept teasing them.

Olivia was the only one cheering for the Knicks in the bar and Simon and Danny were teasing her since the Lakers were winning.

The Knicks scored in the last second of the game and won.

"Yes!" Olivia yelled out. The whole bar got quiet and looked over at her.

Simon looked around and smiled "Go Knicks!"

"Screw you Simon!" Someone yelled back.

Simon just laughed since he knew everyone in the bar.

"Thanks" Olivia whispered in his ear.

Simon smiled and nodded as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Around nine Simon drove Danny to the adoptive center where he lived.

"Bye dude, bye Olivia" Danny unbuckled his seatbelt "Goodnight"

"Goodnight buddy" Simon said and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight Danny" Olivia said with a wave.

Danny waved and went out of the Range Rover.

"He is adorable" Olivia said smiling and looked over at Simon.

Simon smiled and nodded and drove home.

They got home around 10 and went into the house.

"Where's Nigel?" Olivia whispered going into the dark house.

"He probably went to see his sister" Simon answered as he turned on the light and set the security system. "So what's up?"

"Well" Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm very happy that the Knicks won and we have a very big house all to ourselves"

"Hmmm" Simon smirked "I wonder what you are thinking of"

"Well what do all girls want when they alone with a rich handsome polite man?" Olivia asked smiling seductively "Food of course"

Simon started to laugh "Nice, very nice"

"Well what were you thinking of?" She teased with a wink.

"C'mon let me feed you" He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen.

Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him back "I thought we were going to make the most out of this weekend" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well of course but I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia smiled and took his hand "Dance with me" She led him over to his stereo and put music on.

Simon smiled and lightly dimmed the lights. He took her hand and twirled her around.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand as he put one hand on her waist and took her other hand.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered smiling.

"Don't do that," She said as she let go of his hand, turned the music off and sat down on the couch.

Simon looked confused "Do what? Tell the truth?"

"No Simon don't tell me things like that cause it just makes it harder for me not to like you so much"

He sat down by her "What's so bad with liking me?"

"Because I'm not going to see you again"

He brushed her hair away and put it behind her ears "You don't know that"

"Yes I do. You're going to stay here and I'm going to New York, I just don't want you to get hurt" Olivia whispered as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Olivia don't worry about me ok?" He whispered as he took her face in his hands "I don't want you to worry about anything this weekend ok?"

Olivia nodded "Ok"

He turned the music on again and lightly kissed her. Olivia kissed him back and took his hand in hers.

Olivia broke the kiss "Bedroom…not here"

"Yea" He whispered with a nod and kissed her again.

Olivia smiled and pulled away playfully "Mr. Del Pierre"

"What?" He asked smiling as he started to kiss her neck.

"Say something in French" She whispered smirking as she rested her hand on the back of

his neck as he continued to kiss her.

Simon chuckled and kissed her up her jaw then her cheek and finally reached her ear and playfully nibbled on it, which got Olivia giggling since she was ticklish. He whispered something in French in her ear and kissed her neck again.

Olivia smiled since he sounded extremely sexy talking French. She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Bedroom detective" Simon whispered smiling.

"Bedroom" Olivia said smiling as she got up "C'mon" She took his hand and wrapped it around her waist from the back and led him to the stairs.

Simon started to kiss her neck from the back and went in front of her playfully.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Simon walked backwards and kissed her.

As he kept walking backwards he tripped and fell and Olivia fell right on him.

Olivia burst out laughing as he groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked laughing as she rubbed the back of his head.

"That wasn't so romantic" He groaned.

"We'll say that never happened" Olivia said smiling as she got up from him "Last one to the room loses" She teased and ran up the stairs.

Simon rolled his eyes and ran after her. He came in his room and Olivia was lying on his bed with her arms outstretched over her head. He smiled looking at her and closed the door behind him.

"Come here" Olivia whispered and motioned for him to come over.

He walked over to his bed and lay down next to her.

Olivia unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. He unzipped her jeans and lightly tugged on her panties.

Olivia smiled unzipped his jeans and moved down his body. She pulled his jeans off and threw them to the ground leaving him only in his boxers.

"Nigel is going to kill you, you're making a mess in my room" Simon teased smiling as he took her hand and pulled her up on his body.

Olivia sat up on him and took off her t-shirt. "It's worth it"

Simon sat up and was face to face with her. "Defiantly"

Olivia took off his shirt and let it fall on the bed. She lightly kissed his shoulder as he pushed her jeans down her legs.

He started to kiss her neck as she fell down on the bed.

Nigel came in the house and looked around. The lights were dimmed and soft music was already playing. "Sir?" He went up the stairs and heard Olivia giggling in his room. He smiled and went back down the stairs and left them alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a very long time but hopefully you will still read and review. Thanks for the patience! Enjoy!

Olivia woke up and looked over next to her. She smiled seeing Simon sleeping on his stomach and was only in his boxers. She was only wearing his dress shirt and panties under the light white blankets.

Olivia grabbed her watch from his nightstand. 6:18

She got out of bed and opened the door slowly not to wake up Simon. She went out and figured Nigel wasn't there so it was fine to go into the kitchen with her panties and a dress shirt.

She went down the stairs and quietly stepped on the cool marble floors of the kitchen in bare feet and to her surprise Nigel was there.

"Good morning Ms. Benson" Nigel said with a smile as he prepared food.

Olivia smiled and slightly blushed "Good morning"

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Um…no…not yet, I just came to get some food" Olivia answered with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Mr. Del Pierre's shirt is long enough I don't see anything"

Olivia started to blush extremely at that comment "I guess you're used to girls in the morning huh?"

"Not really. Mr. Del Pierre isn't your average rich man, he is a cop"

Olivia chuckled a little and went to the fridge feeling completely comfortable in the older mans presence. "What do you mean? He doesn't have girls in and out?"

"The only other woman was Lindsay but that was two weeks ago and I guess he has gotten over her"

Olivia nodded and took some fruit out of the fridge "So I'm the rebound huh?"

Nigel stopped cutting tomatoes and looked over at her "Ms. Benson-"

"Olivia please" She cut him off.

"Olivia I'm not sure what you think of Mr. Del Pierre but he doesn't have intercourse with just any woman"

"Nigel I'm not sure if that's good or bad for me" Olivia answered honestly as she leaned on the counter top by him.

"Darling" He looked at her with a small fatherly smile "He only has intercourse with the women he is mad about and he must be crazy about you if he made love to you the first night he brought you home"

Olivia smiled and blushed again "You're a classy guy Nigel, I'll give you that"

"Now are you going to let me get back to work or what?" Nigel asked with a smirk.

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She whispered and took the bowl of fruit up to the room.

Simon was still sleeping when she came in quietly. Olivia opened his balcony door and stepped out. There was light wind and the sun was about to come out. She just looked at the ocean and thought about what Nigel told her. Was she really about to leave the man that she loved and that loved her?

She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from the back. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Simon.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered into her ear. She could tell by his voice that he was still sleepy.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She put her hands over his and leaned on the railing and looked at the amazing view.

"Better then ever" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the neck. "You?"

"Amazingly. Your bed is amazing," She teased with a smile.

Simon chuckled and interlaced his fingers with hers "I think you are amazing"

"You better" Olivia teased.

"Oh about the first time we met I'm sorry I called you an up tight bitch"

"I'm sorry I called you a racist bastard"

"I guess we're even"

Olivia nodded and turned around to face him. She was leaning on the railing with her back and his body was pressed against hers. "Am I a rebound for you?"

Simon just looked at her totally taken aback "What? Of course not"

"I'm just saying that you were in love with Lindsay and you took it hard so I was just wondering"

"Lindsay was my past and that is over for the reason that I'm straight which isn't my fault"

Olivia just nodded "Ok forget I said anything, lets just have fun ok?"

Simon nodded slightly "Of course"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast that Nigel prepared. Olivia kept taking glances up at him as he read the newspaper.

His eyes finally caught her looking. She quickly looked back down "What?" He asked putting the paper down.

"Nothing" Olivia shook her head and went back to her food.

Simon kept looking at her with a smirk and rested his chin on his hand. She looked up weirdly at him "What?"

He shook his head "Nothing"

"Stop staring at me" She demanded as she kept looking at him.

"I'm not staring at you. You're looking at me," He teased with a smirk.

"Shut up" She mumbled with a smile and looked back down. "Um…I was wondering if I should go back to New York early"

This caught his attention and his smile faded "What do you mean? You're leaving tomorrow"

"I mean tonight"

"Why?"

"I-" She didn't get to finish as Danny ran into the house and went to Simon and sat on his lap.

"Can I bring some friends here to play in the game room?" The ten year old asked pleadingly.

Simon kept looking at Olivia who was looking at him. He slightly nodded "Sure buddy"

Danny got off his lap and went to the glass sliding doors "He said yes!" He yelled out.

At that instance a bunch of kids ran into the house.

"Oh no" Simon mumbled "Nigel!" He yelled out as some kids started to jump on his leather sofa.

Olivia and him looked at each other and both got up to calm the excited kids down. Simon grabbed two boys under his arm and got them off the sofa. "Very expensive ok guys?"

Olivia quickly picked up a seven-year old who already made his way on the kitchen counter top "Not up there kiddo." She put him down on the ground and then got a kid who was already inside the fridge and pulling everything down on the floor "No, no" She closed the fridge and shook her head at the blonde boy.

Nigel came into the kitchen and picked two boys up who were banging on Simon's entertainment center.

Simon spotted him "Game room now" He told them. Nigel nodded and carried the two boys down the hall. "Danny get your friends in the game room" Simon told him as he separated two boys that wanted to wrestle with each other.

They got all the kids into the room where there was a bunch of arcade games and a pool table and air hockey.

Simon quickly took the darts away from two boys "Off limits"

"Why?" They both whined.

"Dangerous" He told them.

Both boys gave him a mean look and kicked him in the shin and ran away. Simon groaned and rubbed his shin.

Olivia smiled witnessing what happened to him and walked over "You ok there detective?"

"Mean kids" He mumbled, "That was so rude"

"Maybe they know you're French so they don't like you" Olivia winked at him and walked away to the foosball table and started playing with two kids.

Simon rolled his eyes and went over to Danny "Hey buddy can I talk to you?"

Danny nodded and followed him outside where Simon had a huge trampoline. Danny quickly ran to it. Simon got on with him and both lay there.

"Did you get any bad news lately?" Simon asked looking over at him.

Danny nodded sadly "They said I have to go to New Jersey cause they found a family for me"

"You excited?"

"No. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you" Danny whined and hugged him.

Simon wrapped his arm around his shoulders and nodded "I know buddy but you'll have more fun there. We don't see each other that much anyway"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. I have work here plus you know I can't leave Nigel" Simon teased as he patted him on the back "Why don't you tell Nigel to order a lot of pizza and this could be your going away party huh?"

"Ok" Danny nodded as he sat up on the trampoline. He got off and went into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was playing Pac man and a bunch of boys were around asking questions.

"Are you really a cop?"

"Yup" She answered as she focused on the game.

"Girls can't be cops" One boy commented.

"Yes they can." Olivia smirked a little.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Guys Olivia is trying to win this game" She quickly spoke up not wanting to answer the question.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yes"

"Where is it?"

"Away from children" she answered and started to hit the button frequently "C'mon, c'mon"

"We're not children!" A boy defended.

Olivia lost the game and let out a groan and looked over at the boys looking up at her "Aww I feel so loved. Don't get any ideas" She playfully winked at them and then spotted Danny come in. "Can I get through?" The boys moved out of her way. She smiled at them and went outside to find Simon.

She spotted him lying on the trampoline and looking up at the sky. She smirked and slowly got on and jumped to scare him.

He quickly looked over and smiled seeing her jumping on the trampoline "Stop your making me sick"

Olivia kept jumping higher "You're like a big kid. No detective I know has this many games in his house"

Simon rolled his eyes and got up and started jumping with her "No detective you know is worth over 50 million dollars"

Olivia's mouth dropped at that and she stopped jumping. "Oh my God you are rich"

Simon laughed and shook his head "Gold digger"

Olivia smirked and jumped once on the trampoline and kicked him in the chest. Simon fell down and rubbed his chest being in pain. "That should teach you to call me names"

"Mean sexy woman" He got up and jumped higher and higher. He did a back flip and smiled widely at her "Wasn't that sexy?"

"Very" She admitted with a smile. "You know I think Danny's friends were trying to flirt with me"

"You are very sexy. Even little boys think so" He jumped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell down with her. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Maybe" She whispered with a sly smile.

"Please?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Ewww!"

Both got startled hearing all the boys at the door. They looked over and all were watching them. "Sorry sir." Nigel quickly came over and moved the children away "C'mon pizza time"

Simon and Olivia looked at each other and let out a deep breath. Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Play pool with me" She got up and took his hand. "C'mon"

Simon got up and followed her inside the house. "Do you know how to play pool?" He asked as he took two pool sticks out.

"I'll have you know detective Del Pierre that I will kick your ass in pool" Olivia took the pool stick from his hands and playfully examined it "Now which side do I use?" She moved it on purpose and hit him in the crotch.

Simon bent down and held himself as he turned red "Ouch"

Olivia laughed and placed her hand on the back of his neck and bent down to his level "It worked last night very well so it should still work" She whispered softly in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Simon let out a slight chuckle and let out deep breath. "You're violent after sex huh?"

"Sometimes" Olivia teased with a smile. "C'mon let's play" She got the balls all ready and twirled the stick in her hand.

"Be careful with those balls detective," He teased with a wink.

"These are bigger then what I'm used to" Olivia teased with a smirk and motioned to his jeans "Don't drop those Simon"

He laughed and sat down on the air hockey table "Go first"

Olivia nodded and bent down to hit the ball "Stop looking at my ass" Simon quickly looked away. She hit one and got it in. "I go again isn't that right?"

"Oh yea" He said gladly as he got off the table and leaned on the wall to make it easier to check her out.

She got another one in and then kept getting all of hers in and not giving him a chance to go at all. Simon's mouth dropped at sight that a girl was beating him by a mile.

"Are you cheating? This is impossible," he complained.

Olivia smiled and winked "Disappointed?"

"No. Impressed" He admitted with a nod.

Olivia finally got the black ball in and beat him "Victory" She said happily "You're an embarrassment"

"I didn't even get to play!" He defended as he threw his hands up.

"Aww poor baby is a sore loser," Olivia teased in a baby voice.

"I'm not a sore loser…I'm just a loser…that was beaten by a girl," he pouted a little.

Olivia smiled and set the balls up again "C'mon you big baby. Go first this time"

Simon nodded and bent down to hit the ball "Don't look at my ass" He mocked.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "I'll try not to"

Before he hit the ball he stood up again "Want to show me how to do this?" He asked in a small innocent smile.

Olivia smirked a little and played along. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around him and held the stick with two hands "Hold it tightly"

"Hmm" He placed his hands over hers "Tightly huh?"

"Gently" She whispered.

He nodded a little and went behind her and held the stick, as he smelled her hair. "Like this?" he whispered as he pressed his body to hers.

"Something like that" She whispered with a smirk dancing on her lips. "You just have to know how to touch it in all the right places."

"I see" he moved his hand to her stomach and pulled her against him "You know what's a good idea?"

"Locking the doors?"

"Yup" In an instance both separated. Simon locked the doors to the backyard and closed the blinds as Olivia locked the door to the game room.

Both met at the pool table and started kissing. Simon grabbed her by the waist and put her on the table. She lay down and he pulled himself up on top of her.

Olivia broke the kiss and let out a groan "Balls"

"What?"

Olivia pulled out a purple ball from under her "These"

"Oh" He nodded. Both looked at each other and started to laugh. "Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea"

"Yea. With kids in the house, better leave it for tonight" Olivia sat up.

"I thought you wanted to leave early" He rested on his elbow on the table and looked at her.

Olivia looked at the ground and scratched her head "I don't want to get attached." She said quietly.

"To me?" he asked as he sat up next to her.

"Yea. I really like you and it's too hard to get more attached then I already am"

He nodded slightly. "I understand but maybe leaving early wont help"

"Maybe" She shrugged a little.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him "How about you stay for tonight and leave tomorrow night? At least be here with me while Danny is getting ready to leave."

Olivia nodded "Sure. Just no more attempted sex on the table."

Simon smiled and nodded "What about air hockey table?"

Olivia laughed and jumped off the table "No" She took his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Foosball?" He teased as she pulled him out of the room.

"Ouch. No"


	7. Chapter 7

Simon and Olivia sat on the stairs of the airport. His arm was around her shoulders and they were waiting for Olivia's plane to start boarding.

"Come with me" Olivia pleaded.

"I can't. Why don't you stay here?" Simon pleaded "C'mon stay here"

"You know I can't." Olivia rested her head on his shoulder "I'm going to miss you"

"Same here" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head "I've known you barely for a week and I'm in love with you"

"I have to go" Olivia whispered as she wiped her eyes and she stared at the ground.

"Look at me" He whispered as he took her chin and lifted it up. Her watery, brown eyes eye's locked in with his blue ones "You changed my life." He moved closer and hugged her "I love you so much"

Olivia hugged him "You were the best thing that ever happened to me" She whispered through tears. "This isn't over"

"I think being on different sides of the country means it is"

"No." Olivia shook her head "This isn't like a period, it's more like a comma in a sentence."

"Just a pause huh?"

"Yea. We'll see each other again," She whispered. "I promise"

He nodded and took her face in his hands. He gently kissed her but then they heard the boarding call. Neither moved. They kept kissing. Simon finally broke the kiss "Cinnamon" He whispered against her lips.

"What?"

"I told you I would tell you my secret for marshmallows when you left" He said with a smile.

Olivia smirked and shook her head "I can't believe you actually remembered that"

He gave her another kiss "Because of your cinnamon lips"

Olivia tried not to cry in front of him. She gave him a kiss and quickly got off the stairs and went to her gate. She turned around and looked at him sitting on the stairs and watching her. She mouthed 'it's not over' he just nodded and mouthed 'I love you'.

Olivia wiped her eyes and turned back around not being able to look at him because she knew she was leaving behind everything she ever wanted.

Simon watched her board the plane. He buried his head in his hands and kept sitting there. Danny left earlier this morning and Olivia left now. He had no one left.

* * *

Olivia came into the squad room. It was her first day back. She hardly slept the night before because she kept thinking of Simon.

"Hey you're back," Elliot said with a smile "Welcome back"

Olivia smiled and sat down in her seat "Thanks"

"How was it?"

Olivia looked up at him "Huh?"

"The case. How was it?"

"Oh. Fine" Olivia answered as she looked back down at her papers.

* * *

Simon walked into his squad room the next day. He didn't like the feeling of not being able to talk to Olivia. The love of his life.

He took his blazer off and sat down.

"You ok?" Frankie asked as he looked through a file cabinet.

"Fine" Simon lied. Last night was the most boring night of his life. Danny wasn't around and neither was Olivia. He left completely alone.

"Captain has a new partner for you" Stuart told him from his seat.

Simon just nodded and looked through papers.

"Del Pierre my office" Edwards called from his office.

Simon got up and went into the office to meet his new partner.

* * *

One year later…

"Want to go for some beers?" Elliot asked looking at his partner across the table.

Olivia nodded "Sure" She got up and grabbed her jacket. They finally closed a case and all were going out to celebrate. John and Fin went out first being followed by the other two detectives.

They all were standing around the bar drinking beer and talking.

Olivia felt someone behind her. Someone moved her hair behind her ears. "America really sucks" Someone whispered in her ear softly. A huge smile appeared on her face recognizing the voice.

She turned around and spotted Simon "Frenchy!" She yelled out and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Elliot and the guys just looked weirdly at her. "Want to introduce us?" John asked.

Olivia finally let go of him and turned to look at her friends "Guys this is Simon Del Pierre, he was my partner a year ago when I went to California. Simon this is Elliot my partner and then John and Fin"

Simon smiled and shook hands with all of them. "Olivia can we talk outside for a second?"

Olivia quickly nodded "Sure. I'll be back" She went outside and Simon followed.

As soon as they left the bar Olivia started to kiss him. She broke the kiss and smiled "I missed you. What are you doing here?"

"I got promoted," He answered with a smile "I'm FBI now" he shrugged a little.

"Agent Del Pierre. I like it" Olivia said with a nod "Why didn't you call me?"

"I haven't heard from you in a year. I didn't know if you wanted me to call you," He answered with a shrug. "I mean you said it wasn't over but then we haven't talked in a year so I didn't know"

Olivia hugged him around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not over"

"Olivia" He whispered, "I'm engaged"

She moved away with her smile fading "What?"

"I'm engaged." Simon whispered, "I'm sorry"

Olivia just nodded "It's not your fault. Who is she?"

"My partner I got after you left. She moved here with me for my FBI promotion"

Olivia nodded "It was nice seeing you"

"Don't be like that," He pleaded "C'mon I didn't hear from you at all after you left. I thought it was over"

"It's defiantly over now" She bit on the bottom of her lip "Bye Simon" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Congratulations." She whispered and went back into the bar. All of this hope she had with seeing him just for it to be crushed even more then it was before.

Simon just stood there. It wasn't his fault. Was it? He turned around and walked down the sidewalk. He did nothing wrong. He moved on with his life.

* * *

Olivia was lying on her couch and hugging a pillow. Some tears ran down her face and she didn't wipe them away. What if she stayed in California with him? Was it her fault they were never going to happen?

She heard a knock on her door. She wiped her eyes and got up. She opened her door and Simon was standing there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Simon-"

"No" He interrupted "Just listen." Olivia nodded "When you came into my life I was a mess. I was completely fucked up. You made my life better and then you just left. I am not going to feel guilty for getting engaged and moving on"

"I don't want you to feel guilty." Olivia told him.

"I'm still in love with you" He whispered "I feel guilty for that"

"I'm not going to say that's ok cause it's not. You shouldn't love me. You're engaged"

He nodded "Then I will feel very guilty for this" He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Olivia kissed him back but then broke it. "We shouldn't"

He nodded "You're right." He pulled away "Why didn't you call me? You had one whole year and I didn't hear from you at all"

"I was scared," She whispered as she went to her couch.

Simon closed the door and followed "From what?"

"Love"

"What?" He sat down by her "What do you mean?"

"I never felt the things I did when I was with you. I never cared about anyone that much and that scared me," She whispered as she looked at the ground. "Now you're in the same city as me and I feel guilty for still feeling such love toward you"

He picked her chin up "You shouldn't feel guilty." He whispered "I'm the only one doing something bad here. My fiancé thinks I'm in the office now. I just kissed another woman. I'm the one in deep trouble, not you"

Olivia got off the couch "I'm not going to help you cheat on your fiancé. It's wrong"

He got up and went to her "I don't want to cheat on her. I want you Olivia," He whispered "When I saw you tonight at that bar I almost fainted. Those feelings I have when you're around came back."

"What feelings?"

"I can't explain them. I feel safe and like I'm in the right place. Olivia you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that can be lucky enough to look at you. I can't explain them but they make me feel amazing."

Olivia wiped her eyes "You're engaged"

"I know" he nodded "But I love you and want you back"

Olivia hugged him and just melted in his arms. She loved this feeling when she was touching him. She felt happy and safe. She didn't say anything as they stood in the middle of her living room holding each other.

They stood like that for at least five minutes. Olivia finally let go of him. "You should go" She whispered, "You fiancé is waiting"

He nodded "Goodbye Olivia" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He turned around and left the apartment.

* * *

The next day Olivia was in the back of the city hall room where they were giving awards to firefighters and police officers for their heroic work. She stood behind all the news cameras and watched.

Simon was up front dressed in his navy suit with ribbons and medals. He got up as they called his name and received his award. He shook hands with the mayor and then spotted Olivia in the back. He smiled for the cameras and went back to his seat.

Olivia waited until the whole ceremony finished. Everyone got up and took pictures with the aldermen or mayor. Olivia walked over to Simon somewhat nervously. He was talking to Danny who was wearing his hat.

"Hi Olivia" Danny said with a huge smile as he saw her.

"Hi Danny" Olivia said with a small smile "What's up?"

"Not much, Simon let me come down from New Jersey for his ceremony and then I have to go back to Jersey because of school" He answered with a shrug.

"Dan can you go find your parents? I should say thanks to them for letting you come over" Simon suggested. Danny nodded and walked away.

"Congrats on the award" Olivia said looking at Simon. He looked extremely good in his suit that was against his body.

"Thanks" He nodded "What are you doing here?" He asked seeing she was in jeans and a dress shirt. Not something to wear to a ceremony like this.

"Oh." She shrugged "I heard you were being awarded so I came to show some support"

"Thanks. But if we are over you don't need to show support" He answered with a smirk "What are you really doing here Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged and looked around "Where's your fiancé?"

"She's with her mother shopping somewhere in Times Square" He answered as he looked at his award "I've always wanted one of these. My dad always said if you get an award you must have been doing something worth while."

"Why isn't she here?"

"I told her about you and she didn't want to deal with me today." He shrugged a little "I have bad luck with women huh?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Simon…I'm sorry about last night"

He shook his head "Don't worry about it. Look Danny and I are going with his adoptive parents to a restaurant to celebrate. You want to come along?"

"I…um…I shouldn't"

"Please? I have a feeling you might not want to come to my wedding if I have one, this is the least you could do"

Olivia nodded "Sure"

* * *

They all sat in a restaurant eating and talking. Danny was still wearing Simon's officer hat that was somewhat big on him.

"Simon when are you going to come over to New Jersey? I have to show you my room" Danny pleaded.

"I will come over, I promise"

"No you wont" The little boy said sadly.

Simon fixed the hat on him "How about you go home with my hat and then I have no choice but to come over and get it."

A huge smile appeared on his face "Ok"

Olivia smiled a little at Simon how sweet he was and then looked at her plate so Simon didn't see her.

After a while Danny and his parents left and it was only Olivia and Simon at the table.

Olivia played with her straw from her diet coke "So are you still rich Del Pierre?"

He smiled a little and nodded "Three story house in Manhattan by the Yankee Stadium"

Olivia just nodded "What's your fiancé's name?"

"Roxanne. Why?"

"Well I don't want to sound mean or judgmental but Roxanne wasn't here for a very important day of your career and…are you sure she's not using you for your money?"

Simon raised his eyebrow a little "Wow. Since when do you know my fiancé? You never met her Olivia. Where do you come off talking about her like that?"

Olivia shook her head and looked down at her food "Never mind. Forget I said anything"

He crossed his arms on his chest "No. Please keep going, I would love to hear you bad mouth my fiancé like you know her"

"Knock it off Simon, I'm sorry" Olivia shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

He took a sip of his water and said nothing. They kept quiet and ate their food.

A woman walked into the restaurant and sat down next to Simon. She had long brown hair and a tight shirt. Her eyes were bright blue and she was petite compared to Simon. "Hi honey"

Simon smiled a little "Hey. This is Olivia Benson. Olivia this my fiancé Roxanne Johnson"

Olivia smiled and shook hands with her "Nice to meet you"

Roxanne smiled and shook hands politely "You too" She turned to look at Simon "Honey maybe we should get going"

Simon looked at Olivia and then his fiancé "Oh. Um...actually Olivia and I were talking"

Olivia said nothing and took a sip of her drink. She didn't want to get into this conversation. She felt that this Roxanne girl was using him. For crying out loud she didn't even show up for one of his most honorable days as an officer of the law. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to say anything after the reaction she got.

Roxanne wrapped her arm around his "I think you two talked enough. I mean she's your ex Simon" She said in a low voice.

Simon looked at her and then at Olivia who was trying to ignore his look but it wasn't working. "Roxy I think I can talk to who I want"

She nodded "Sure just make sure you doing make out with her again sweetheart"

"I kissed him first" Olivia snapped, "You know he isn't a little boy you can fit in your Prada bag"

Roxanne looked over at her "Honey mind your own business"

Simon pulled his chair out angrily and threw his napkin on the table. He said nothing and walked to the bathroom angrily.

Roxanne got up with the same fiery and left the restaurant.

Olivia slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She slowly went into the men's restroom and spotted Simon with his hands resting on the edge of the sink and he was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Simon" Olivia said in a small whisper. She didn't know how to approach this matter or him. She didn't want to put him a hard spot like he was already.

He just shook his head "You ruined this not me" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Why do you always have to be correct Olivia?"

"I'm not," She whispered.

"Yes you are" He looked at her reflection in the mirror "Why is it that my ex is here trying to make me feel better and not my fiancé? You were right"

"I don't want to be right. I want you to be happy"

"I'm not happy," He whispered as he let his head hang down "I haven't been happy for a long time and I hate it."

"Then why are you going to marry her?"

He finally turned to look at her "Your partner is your best friend right?"

Olivia slightly nodded. Elliot was her best friend forever. "Yea"

"Roxanne was my best friend" He placed his hand on his chest. "After you I had no one. Danny wasn't around, Nigel retired, Frankie and Stuart got girlfriends. She was all I had"

Olivia nodded "I understand"

"I mean after I asked her out it was all about the nicest restaurants, nice cars and everything that came with a rich boyfriend. I didn't mind it since I loved her but when you pointed it out for me it scared me that it was real."

Olivia moved toward him "You have to choose Simon. This is it."

He nodded "I choose you, I always have" He whispered and hugged her "I've always loved you"

Olivia hugged him back and held him "I missed you"

"I missed you too," He whispered "God how I missed you" He whispered as he held her closer.

Olivia wiped her eyes from her tears "Only took us a year to realize it huh?"

He smiled a little "Marry me"

"What?"

"I know we're in the men's restroom and it's the least romantic place in the world but-" Olivia covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yes" She whispered. "I will absolutely marry you"

He smiled and kissed her. Olivia moved closer and kissed her fiancé back with as much passion as she had.

The End.

**A/N: Maybe a sequel in the future? Maybe. Thanks to everyone who read and left reviews! Now for the last time leave a review for this story! Thanks!**


End file.
